The Songbook
by LorettaGP
Summary: Bella had her secret and it's all in this small book named "Bella's Songbook". Edward and the Cullen's will see Bella in a new light with her voice.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I had another account with this same story on here I would like to redo it on this account hope ya'll like it.**

**Chapter 1: The Book**

**BPOV**

It was the last days of school before the weekend yay, not notice my sarcasm. Alice is making me go to her house for a sleepover to hang out before the wedding. *sigh* I can't wait to be Mrs. Bella Marie Cullen. I reached Edward's Volvo with both him and Alice talking quietly.

"Bella! Come on we have to go pack your things for the sleepover" Alice said once I reached them. I could tell Alice was happy since she was bouncing like the energizer bunny. Ha! Edward smiled when he saw me and came to hug me.

"Hello Love" Edward whispered in my ear while he hugged me to his chest. I leaned on him and sighed in content. "We should hurry before Alice drags us by the ear" Edward said laughing at Alice pout.

I looked at her and smiled before saying. "Cheer up Alice I'm going to be staying at your house for the weekend" She smiled at that.

"Yea your right" She said before getting in the car. Alice was talking about going to Port Angeles saying there was this band playing there and she wanted Me, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and jasper to go and enjoy ourselves. Edward agreed while I nodded. We soon reached my house thankfully Charlie was still at work. Alice sped off to my room packing my clothes probably. I quickly followed her along with Edward. We entered my room to see Alice with a familiar book in her tiny hands. I gasped as I saw which book it was. I tried getting the book from Alice but she tossed it to Edward who then turned around while reading the cover which said 'Bella's Songbook'.

"You write songs?" Edward and Alice both questioned shocked evident in their voices. I quickly took the book from them and sat on my bed while smoothing the surface of the book.

"Yes" I whispered out not looking at them. "You're definitely bringing this with you" Alice said taking it from me and running down the stairs not giving me and option. I sighed but followed Edward out who has my bag with my clothes in it.

We all soon got in back in the car heading toward their house. "Bella Love are you mad at us?" Edward asked me holding my hand squeezing it slightly before kissing it. I looked at him and saw that he and Alice are watching me with concern in their eyes. I looked away from them. "No not really" I said not saying anything more until we reached their house.

Edward didn't even park the car before I was yanked out the car and into Emmett's arms. "BELLSY!" He yelled in excitement. I laughed at him and hugged him. He then put me back on the ground and I saw that Alice talked vampire speed probably telling him about my songbook. I saw Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme smiling.

"You write songs" Rosalie stated looking amazed while jasper and Esme looked proud. I nodded my head and smiled. "That's cool" She said before walking inside with all of us following inside. We all gathered in the living room. When Emmett spoke up. "Are we going to hear Bella sing or what" He whined like a three year old but what he said made me think 'I'm going to sing what the Hell!'

"I'm singing?" I questioned looking at Alice. She only nodded and smiled brightly. "Yes we're only waiting for Carlisle to get here" She looked into the future then smiled. "He's going to be here in two minutes" She said while pulling jasper toward their room. Emmett and Rosalie both going to their room as well.

'You want something to eat sweetheart?" Esme my mother said softly while walking to the kitchen. I followed her with Edward to the kitchen.

"Yea sure" I said sitting on the table. I looked up when I saw Edward putting down my songbook. "Thought you might want it back now" He said smiling before sitting down. I smiled at him just Esme brought me my food.

"Thanks Esme" I said before eating.

"You're welcome dear" She said before walking back to clean the mess she made.

**TWO MINUTES LATER**

It felt like forever when Carlisle got home from the hospital. When He did he was shocked to see everyone including me in the living room.

"What's going on?" He asked eyeing Alice bouncing form, "BELLA'S GOING TO SING TO US HER SONGS SHE WROTE HERSELF!" She yelled while pushing him down. He then looked at me which made me blush slightly.

"Okay I'd love to hear you sing Bella" He said smiling at me looking proud. Alice laughed and brought out a guitar. I saw that it was my guitar I had in my closet. The faster I do this the faster I can finish this. I thought smiling.


	2. Chapter 2: Never Been Hurt

**Chapter 2: Never been hurt**

"How did yo..." I tried saying but stopped when I knew she might have saw it. "Never mind" I said quietly. "So, who wants to pick a song?" I asked holding up my little songbook. Everyone looked at Edward and He smiled taking the book from me. He flipped through the pages.

"Hmm How about 'Never been hurt' what's that song about" He said placing the book beside me.

I sighed knowing he'd want to know. "I wrote it when you left" I saw everyone flinched and looked in pain.

"Don't worry about that now I forgive you" I said smiling at Edward and started playing the song.

'**I felt picture perfect**  
**on and off a shelf to a broken frame of mind**  
**a broken frame of mind**  
**it comes back and haunts me **

I saw Edward and everyone flinched back at the words. I knew this was going to hurt them more than me. Jasper was trying to hold all the pain that Edward felt at that moment. 'Edward calmed down' Jasper thought to Edward.

Alice looked like she wanted to cry tears but couldn't the same with Rosalie because she knew that she made a mistake. 'Edward I'm sorry for what I've done in the past' thought Rosalie to Edward. Edward nodded and smiled at her.

**A bullet undercovered, it fooled me every time, it fooled me every time **  
**But even if I lose it all**  
**I got so much left to give, I won't give up no no**  
**My heart is on the front-line, I'm not afraid**

Carlisle and Esme were both happy that Bella entered their vampire lives and brought joy to Edward. When they left they thought that there family will never be complete but now there back and not leaving without Bella.

**I will love you, like I've never been hurt**  
**Run through fire for you, like I've been burned**  
**I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost**  
**Gonna give it all I've got**  
**I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt**  
**Never been hurt**

Bella Sang the words louder than normal she wanted to let Edward know that she was going to love him like he never hurt her. Edward winced as he heard Bella sing those words. Emmett hoped that he would never have to see Bella walk or run through fire for anyone. Edward nodded at Emmett's thoughts not wanting to picture Bella walking through fire for him.

**It's that fire to ashes**  
**You fought through the darkness, and brought me back to life**  
**You brought me back to life**  
**So even if I lose it all**  
**I got so much left to give, I won't give up**  
**My heart is on the front-line, I'm not afraid**

Bella thought that back to when Edward sucked the venom out of her when James bite her she felt like she was brought back to life. Jasper was amazed at how brave Bella can be and that she won't give up anything she will always fight back and never back down.

**I will love you, like I've never been hurt**  
**Run through fire for you, like I've been burned**  
**I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost**  
**Gonna give it all I've got**  
**I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt**  
**Never been hurt**

**I will love you and forever**  
**I will love you like I never**  
**Like I never heard goodbye**  
**Like I never heard a lie**  
**Like I'm falling into love for the first time**

**I will love you, like I've never been hurt**  
**Run through fire for you, like I've been burned**  
**I'm gonna risk it all like I never lost**  
**Gonna give it all I've got**  
**I will love you, I will love, like I've never been hurt**  
**Never been hurt'**

Bella sighed happily as she finished the song. She looked up and saw that everyone was looking at her with smiles.

"Bella that was wonderful" Both Esme and Carlisle said happily. Bella blushed.

"The song was well written Love" Edward said smiling while looking down at his love.

"Beautiful absolutely beautiful" Alice said pretending to wipe a tear away. Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Who'd like to choose next?" I asked them.


	3. Chapter 3 Until you're Mine

**Chapter 3: Until your mine**

"I'd like to choose next Bella" Carlisle said smiling at me with love and pride in his golden eyes. I smiled and replied. "Okay sure" I said as Edward passed the book to Carlisle He flipped through the pages until he stopped. "How about until your mine" He said putting the book on the table.

"I love that one I wrote it when I didn't want to give up my love for you Edward" I said smiling before I started playing the song. Edward smiled at me looking at me with love. Esme smiled at the both of us.

**My state of mind**  
**Has finally got the best of me**  
**I need you next to me**

**I'll try to find**  
**A way that I can get to you**  
**Just wanna get to you**

Bella knew from the first moment she saw Edward she wanted to get to know him. She wanted to be with him and love him.

**The world I see is perfect now**  
**You're all around**  
**With you, I can breathe**

"What do you mean by that Bella?" Alice questioned her best friend.

Bella stopped playing so she can explain what the lines mean to her. "I mean that when I met Edward I saw the world in a better light and I knew that somehow you'd all be with me forever and I can breathe better knowing someone loves me for me" I said being honest of how I feel.

"Wow" Everyone breath out softly smiling. Edward looked down at me and kissed my forehead.

"I love you" He said. I smiled "I love you too" I said before starting to play where I left off.

**Until you're mine, I have to find**  
**A way to fill this hole inside**  
**I can't survive**  
**Without you here by my side**

**Until you're mine, not gonna be**  
**Even close to complete**  
**I won't rest until you're mine**  
**Mine**

"We hurt her too much" Jasper whispered at vampire speed while everyone nodded sadly but continued to listen to Bella sing.

**Alone inside**  
**I can only hear your voice**  
**Ringing through the noise**

**I can't find my mind**  
**Keeps on coming back to you**  
**Always back to you**

Bella knows that whatever happens she will always find a way back to Edward no matter what even if it kills her.

**Wanted something out of reach**  
**It's killing me, you're all I see**

Bella sang this part knowing she really did tried to reach out to Edward when he was telling her he was leaving. Bella was looking like she wanted to cry but she hold it in.

**Until you're mine, I have to find**  
**A way to fill this hole inside**  
**I can't survive**  
**Without you here by my side**

**Until you're mine, not gonna be**  
**Even close to complete**  
**I won't rest until you're mine**  
**Mine**

**Just stop wondering**  
**If we were meant to be**  
**Forget about fate**  
**And just hold me**

Every time Edward held her she always thought of how fate pulled them together. She always wondered if fate brought them together because they were meant to be together forever.

**I'm ready to begin**  
**The waiting has to end**  
**Right now, today**  
**I've got to find a way, yeah**

"The wait is over Bella will be changed and then you both will live happily ever after" Alice said smiling brightly.

**Mine, until you're mine**  
**Until you're mine, I have to find**  
**A way to fill this hole inside**  
**I can't survive**  
**Without you here by my side**

**Until you're mine, not gonna be**  
**Even close to complete**  
**I won't rest until you're mine**

**My state of mind**  
**Has finally got the best of me**  
**I need you next to me**

"Beautiful Bella" Jasper said sadly at her. Bella sighed heavily and smiled.

"Thanks" Bella said.

"I'd like to choose now Bella" Rose said looking happy.

"Sure go ahead" Bella said softly.


	4. Chapter 4 Skycraper

**Chapter 4: Skyscraper**

"I choose Skyscraper" Rose said as she placed my book on the coffee table. I stood up going to the piano.

"Edward is it okay if I use your piano?" I asked as I sat down while Edward walked over and sat beside me.

"Yes, that's fine Love" He said sounding shock that I could play the piano. I started playing the song singing the words softly.

**Skies are crying**  
**I am watching**  
**Catching teardrops in my hands**  
**Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance**  
**Do you have to, make me feel like there's nothing left of me?**

I was fighting back tears when I sang the last sentence. I saw that everyone was looking at me with concern and pain in their eyes. I just ignored them knowing they blame themselves for leaving me.

**[Chorus]**  
**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

'_I never did like that everyone treats be with care like I'm made of glass' _Bella thought.

**As the smoke clears**  
**I awaken, and untangle you from me**  
**Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?**  
**All my windows, still are broken**  
**But I'm standing on my feet**

Edward was thinking about not actually seeing Bella walking bare-foot on broken glass.

'_Poor Bella' _Esme thought.

'_My poor baby' _thought Carlisle.

'_don't worry baby sis we aren't leaving you anymore' _Emmett thought.

'_She's been through a lot of pain' _thought Jasper

'_Why'd I pick this song, this sounds so sad but it's still good' _thought Rosalie.

'_Our lives are going to change in the future, well more like Bella's life will change' _Alice thought as she tried to look into Bella's future.

**[Chorus]**  
**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**  
**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

Bella pressed on the keys harder as she played with more emotion. Tears were falling down her cheeks.

**[Bridge]**  
**Go run, run, run**  
**I'm gonna stay right here**  
**Watch you disappear, yeah**  
**Go run, run, run**  
**Yeah it's a long way down**  
**But I am closer to the clouds up here**

**You can take everything I have**  
**You can break everything I am**  
**Like I'm made of glass**  
**Like I'm made of paper, Ohhh woaah**  
**Go on and try to tear me down**  
**I will be rising from the ground**

'_Wow I didn't know she could sing loud and sound so beautiful' _Rose thought as Edward nodded agreeing with her.

**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**  
**Like a skyscraper**

**Like a skyscraper**

"That was beautiful love" Edward said as he kissed my tears away.

"Yea Bella we're all here now and won't leave without you" Emmett said smiling as he pulled Bella into his arms. "Group hug!" He exclaimed as they all hugged me while still in Emmett's arms.

"Who wants to choose now?" Asked Bella as she held up the book.

"I'd like to choose again" Carlisle said politely. Bella handed Carlisle her songbook. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: For the love of a daughter**

"Hm how about for the love of a daughter?" Asked Carlisle as he put the book back on the coffee table.

"Are you sure?" Bella asked sounding unsure.

"Yes, I want to know what it's about" Carlisle giving Bella a sad smile.

"Okay" I said sounding uneasy about singing this song. I wrote this song thinking that Carlisle, my father not in a biological way though.

**Four years old with my back to the door**  
**All I could hear was the family war**  
**Your selfish hands always expecting more**  
**Am I your child or just a charity ward**

'_You're not a charity ward sweetheart' _Carlisle thought in his head. Edward nodded agreeing with Carlisle.

'_My poor baby' _thought Esme as she looked like she could cry if she was human.

'_What have we done' _Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper all thought.

**You have a hollowed out heart**  
**But it's heavy in your chest**  
**I try so hard to fight it**  
**But it's hopeless**  
**Hopeless**  
**You're hopeless**

'_You're not hopeless sweetie I am for leaving you behind' _thought Carlisle he hung his head in shame.

"Bella sweetie I'm sorry I left you behind I should have made Edward stay here that would have saved all of us all the pain" Carlisle said as he kneels in front of me. I started crying because Carlisle was sad about leaving me.

"Please don't cry daddy I forgave you a long time ago" I said sobbing as I hugged him "I love you so much" I said crying.

"Group hug!" Emmett exclaimed out again as he and everyone hugged me and Carlisle.

"Okay enough hugging back to the song!" Alice yelled out pouting slightly.

I giggled and sat back down beside Edward.

**Oh, father,**  
**Please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father**  
**Please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**

I was always thinking about not seeing my vampire dad after five years. I'm happy that he and everyone else came back. I just couldn't let them go, even if it did hurt.

**It's been five years**  
**Since we've spoken last,**  
**And you can't take back**  
**What we never had**  
**Oh, I can be manipulated**  
**Only so many times**  
**Before even I love you**  
**Starts to sound like a lie**

I always thought of my vampire dad when he was away. I loved it when he'd call me his princess or baby girl.

**You have a hollowed out heart**  
**But it's heavy in your chest**  
**I try so hard to fight it**  
**But it's hopeless,**  
**Hopeless**  
**You're hopeless**

**Oh, father**  
**Please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father**  
**Please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**

**Don't you remember**  
**I'm your baby girl**  
**How could you push me out of your world**  
**Lie to your flesh and your blood**  
**Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved**  
**Don't you remember**  
**I'm your baby girl**  
**How could you throw me right out of your world**  
**So young when the pain had begun**

**Now forever afraid of being loved**

'_Oh, sweetheart you are loved, I love you so much that it broke my heart that you almost died because of us' _thought Carlisle.

I couldn't believe that my father would be quick to throw me out of his supernatural world.

**Oh, father**  
**Please, father**  
**I'd love to leave you alone**  
**But I can't let you go**  
**Oh, father**  
**Please, father**  
**Put the bottle down**  
**For the love of a daughter**  
**For the love of a daughter**

"That was so beautiful sweetheart" Carlisle said while everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Who wants to choose now?" I asked. Everyone looked at each other and spoke quickly.

"Actually love, we're done for today you don't have to sing anymore" Edward said smiling with guilt in his eyes. "Alice has something to say"

I looked at Alice to which she glared at Edward, everyone is smiling at them both.

"What's going on Alice?" I questioned her.

Alice looked guilty for some reason. "Well there's a talent show happening in two weeks and I kind of already signed you up"

I groaned a little and sighed. "Fine I'll do it there's no backing out" Alice squealed and ran off with rose behind her.

"This should be interesting" Emmett said walking off towards the woods with Carlisle and Jasper.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for not posting a new chapter, but I recently had to give up my puppy to someone else due to some problems I'm having emotionally and physically. I will update soon **_

**Chapter 6: Unbroken **

Two weeks has passed before Alice made me do the school's talent show.

"Come on Bella we need to get you ready for the talent show" Alice said pulling me into her room with everyone.

"Alice! I can get myself ready for the talent show!" I exclaimed at her. She looked shocked that I said something like that to her since I've never said anything about Bella Barbie before.

"But you don't know anything about fashion!" She exclaimed back at me. I rolled my eyes and walked out of her room to 'my room' that Esme and everyone else made for me. I quietly opened my secret closet I had built with Jacob and the rest of the wolves. I grabbed a pair of jean shorts, fishnets, and a red blouse with a black tank top underneath.

"YOU HAVE A SECRET CLOSET!" I heard Alice exclaim out. I turned around and looked at Alice shocked. I quickly closed my closet and started getting ready for the talent show.

"Sorry Alice Jacob help me built it while you and the rest of the family were out hunting" I said blushing as everyone else came inside my room.

I looked at Esme and Carlisle. "I hope you don't mind that I did that" I said pointing to my secret closet.

"Oh, we don't mind at all sweetheart" Esme said while Carlisle nodded in agreement. After I got dressed and did my makeup, we all went to the school where that talent show was being held at. I went back stage and got all the mic and waited till one of the teachers to announce my name. A few of the other students were singing other were doing some talents or jokes.

"Next up Isabella Swan" The teacher called out. All the lights dimmed down and there was a spotlight where I would be singing.

**Locked up tight**  
**Like I would never feel again**  
**Stuck in some kind of love prison**  
**And threw away the key, oh, oh**

I was always so shy even before I met Edward. I felt locked inside where the real me was screaming to be let out. I walked closer to the front and kneeled like I threw a key away.

**Terrified**  
**Until I stare into your eyes**  
**It made me start to realize**  
**The possibilities, so, so**

Terrified when I fell in love thinking no one could love the way I'm plain looking. Edward and the Cullen's made me see that its possible to have love.

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**  
**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**  
**Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go**  
**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**  
**I'm gonna fall like, I don't need saving**  
**Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go, go**

I will always love Edward like nothing will ever break me. Every time I fall feels like I don't need saving because I know Edward or one of the Cullen's will save me.

**So played out**  
**The same lies with a different face**  
**But there's something in the words you say**  
**That makes it all feel so real**

'Wow Bella can sing' Jessica thought Lauren was looking annoyed and Bella being better at something she wasn't good at.

'Bella looks great in that outfit' Mike thought.

'I'm glad Bella isn't as shy as me, she sings so beautifully' Angela thought. Edward heard them think. He was annoyed at Mike's thought but other wise was happy looking at his Bella.

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**  
**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**  
**Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go**  
**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**  
**I'm gonna fall, like I don't need saving**  
**Tonight, tonight I'm letting go, go, go**

**No need for me to run, run, run**  
**You're making me believe in everything**  
**No need to go and hide, hide, hide**  
**Gonna give you every little piece of me**

'Bella can't even run' Emmett thought laughing in his mind as he pictured Bella running.

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**  
**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**

**I'm gonna love you like I've never been broken**  
**I'm gonna say it like it's never been spoken**  
**Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go**  
**I'm gonna give it like it's never been taken**  
**I'm gonna fall, like I don't need saving**  
**Tonight, tonight, I'm letting go, go, go, go**

"Thank you" I said and bowed as everyone stood up and clapped. I smiled and walked off stage and into Edwards arms.

"That was beautiful love" He said and kissed my lips softly. Everyone was smiling and hugging me.

"And the winner is Isabella Swan" Was all I heard as I was pushed on stage again.

I was smiling so big as I accepted the trophy for first place in the talent show. On the inside I'm screaming because I never thought I would on stage again after so many year away from it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Stop the world **

Weeks have passed since the talent show. Today was a Saturday we have been playing truth or dare and I chose dare for once. Now Emmett wants to sing in public. They don't know that secretly I used to be a famous singer. Surprisingly no one has found me after the talent show.

"So are you in or not" Emmett whined as he dared me to sing in public at the mall. Everyone was looking at me with hope and pleading in their golden eyes. I sighed and stood up.

"Fine! I'll do it" I said and grabbed my book while texting my friends that live in Seattle to get to the mall with the equipment.

"Yay! Thanks Bella" Alice squealed out hugging me tightly. Everyone smiled as we got into Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep.

"Bella, love, you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Edward said as I looked through my book to find the perfect songs to sing.

"Edward don't worry I'll do it" I said as we reached the mall in Seattle. Edward parked the car before Alice pulled me out the car saying she was going to give me a makeover to get ready so I can sing. Alice was stopped when my friends came standing in front of the Cullen's. Everyone got tensed when they didn't know them.

**Edward's POV**

"Who are you?" Alice asked looking at them with anger and curiosity. A girl with orange blonde hair walked forward and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her inside.

"HEY!" Emmett yelled grabbing Bella's other hand.

Bella laughed and tugged her hands away from the both of them. Bella soon faced us. "Guys these are my friends they live in Seattle and their going to help set up for my dare" Bella said.

"Okay I'll dress you up" Alice said bouncing with excitement. Bella's friend looked at her then at each other.

"Actually, you can just watch Christy is in charge of dressing Bella" The girl with orange blonde hair said. Alice snarled at them quietly. We all followed Bella inside and saw a huge stage and people running around like crazy.

"Bella!" A girl with brown hair yelled as she pulled Bella towards her. "Christy!" Bella yelled excitement in her voice. Christy giggled at Bella and told us to follow her. We all walked inside a dressing room that has a lot of clothes.

"Wow" Both Alice and Rosalie breathe out in shock. Bella only looked at them and smirked at them. "You haven't seen nothing yet" Before Christy sat Bella in front of a stool. We all saw as the girl we once knew was changed into a girl with black hair and wears purple contacts. Bella smiled at me as my mouth dropped opened.

"Hmm seems like someone really likes how I look" Bella said smirking as she touched my cheek softly. Emmett was the first one to start laughing then the rest followed.

"I like this new Bella" Emmett exclaimed hugging Bella. Bella laughed as well as the people that brought Bella over here.

"Emmy Bear you and the family are the lasts one to find out about me" Bella said nervously. We all watched as Christy brought out a black dress with a silver belt.

"Okay come on Bella go change into the dress" Bella grabbed the dress from Christy and walked into the bathroom. Soon Bella came out wearing the black dress with the silver belt around her waist. Bella was also wearing black heels.

"Wow I think I have to beat people up" Emmett said while Jasper nodded his head in agreement.

"Oh, Emmett I have Author for that" Christy said pointing at a big dude that's standing in the door.

"Okay people let's get this show on the road" Bella said clapping her hands before heading to the stage.

"Here you go Bella" Christy said handing Bella a microphone.

"Let's Welcome Izzy Swan everyone" A girl with blonde hair screamed out at everyone. Bella ran on stage smiling.

"Hey everyone I wrote this song it's called 'Stop the world' hope you like it" Bella said through the microphone before the music started. The lights dim a little. Bella put the microphone on the microphone stand with both hands on the microphone.

**I don't know why, I don't know why I'm so afraid**  
**I don't know how, I don't know how to fix the pain**  
**We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change**  
**We're out of time, we're out of time and it's still the same**

We saw Bella look over at us smiling. Bella shouldn't be afraid she's the bravest, kindest person I know and I'm proud that she loves me. I'll fix her pain she has, I'll make her laugh all the time. I won't ever lie to you my love.

**We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do**  
**You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you**

I fell in love with you the moment I looked at you my love I was just too stubborn to see it.

"She has a beautiful voice" All my family thought as we watched Bella dancing around the stage singing her heart out. Every time she always smiled.

**You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow**  
**But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone**

**I'm hearing the noise, hearing the noise from all around**  
**I'm on the edge, I'm on the edge of breaking down**  
**Like Bonnie and Clyde, let's find a ride and ditch this town**  
**To keep it alive, keep it alive, don't make a sound**

Bella took the microphone off the stand and walked to the left side of the stage singing louder moving her body with the beat of the music. I smiled at how she's a different person on stage. Like she belongs in the spotlight.

**We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do**  
**You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you**  
**You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow**  
**But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be**

**I never want to take that final look**  
**I'll turn another page, won't close the book**

I'll stop the world for you my love. Bella flipped her now black hair as she ran in the middle of the stage twirling in the middle. Bella blushed when she saw us looking at her.

**We can't stop the world but there's so much more that we could do**  
**You can't stop this girl from falling more in love with you**  
**You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow and take it slow**  
**But I'd stop the world if it'd finally let us be alone, let us be alone**  
**Let us be alone, let us be alone**

"Thank you I'll be back in a few minutes to sing another song" Bella said before running back over here. She hugged me kissing my cheek before running to her dressing room.

"She's going to be busy now" Christy whispered out before going into Bella's dressing room.

"What does she mean by that?" Asked Emmett stupidly. I groaned along with the rest of my family.

"She could get famous" Exclaimed Rosalie.

"you mean she is famous" Christy came back without Bella. "When you guys get home ask Bella about what happen I won't get in the way of this" She said just as Bella walked out of the dressing room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Made in the USA**

"What do we do now" Emmett said stupidly. Rosalie groaned slapping Emmett on the back of his head.

"Ow! Rosie what'd I do now" Emmett whined out. We all laughed at him telling him Bella will be busy singing now. We heard the door to Bella's dressing room opened and Bella soon walked out with a purple long dress. It was long at the back but short at the front. Her hair was down straight at the back and curls in the front. Her makeup was black with glitter.

"Wow" Me and my family said as Bella reached us.

"Two minutes Bella" Christy said walking off.

"So now that your singing what's going to happen" I said.

Bella sighed looking at me with her long eyelashes. "I'm probably going on tour again, that's why I never told you guys about me. I'm signed with a record company now that people know I'm alive I'll have to do that tour" Bella said kissing my cheek before going on stage.

"This song is called Made in the USA I dedicate this song to my boyfriend Edward hope you like it." Bella said as the music started.

Bella stood in the middle of the stage with the spotlight hitting her beautiful face which made it glow.

**Our love runs deep like a Chevy**  
**If you fall, I'll fall with you baby**  
**'cause that's the way we like to do it**  
**And that's the way we like**

**You run around, open doors like a gentleman**  
**Tell me "Girl," every day, "you're my everything"**  
**'cause thats the way you like to do it**  
**And that's the way you like**

I'll always open doors for you my love you deserve it. I smiled as I remembered she dedicated this song to me. I can't believe she might leave me. I sighed knowing I can't stop her if this is what she loves I'll let her go.

**Just a little West Coast and a bit of sunshine**  
**Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time**  
**Just you and I**  
**Just you and I**  
**Woah oh oh**

Her hair always looks good when the wind is blowing through it. We also lose track of time when were together.

**No matter how far we go**  
**I want the whole world to know**  
**I want you bad**  
**And I won't have it any other way**  
**No matter what the people say**  
**I know that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made**  
**Made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA**

**You always read my mind like a letter**  
**When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater**  
**Cause that's the way you like to do it**  
**And that's the way you like**

"That's beautiful" Alice said smiling at the lyrics. Rose and Esme nodded their heads in agreement.

"What are you going to do Edward if she leaves?" Jasper questioned as I looked at Bella singing loudly.

"I'll let her go I can't stop her if she loves singing" I told him being honest. Everyone looked at me sad knowing it'll break my unbeating heart.

**I'll never ever let the world get the best of you**  
**Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you**  
**Cause that's the way I like to do it**  
**And that's the way I like**

**We touch down on the East Coast**  
**Dinner on the sky rise**  
**Winter is the best time for walking in the city lights**  
**You and I**  
**You and I**

**Woah oh oh**  
**No matter how far we go**  
**I want the whole world to know**  
**I want you bad**  
**And I won't have it any other way**  
**No matter what the people say**  
**I know that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made**  
**Made in the USA**

**Baby, I'll bite the bullet**  
**And take the blows for love**  
**Our love, was made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA**

I would take bullets for our love too my love.

**No matter how far we go**  
**I want the whole world to know**  
**I want you bad**  
**And I won't have it any other way**  
**No matter what the people say**  
**I know that we'll never break**  
**Cause our love was made**  
**Made in the USA**  
**Made in the USA**

**Made in the US**  
**Made in the US**  
**Made in the USA**

I smiled as Bella bowed her black hair looking beautiful from here. She then came over and smiled at us.

"Bella" We heard a guy's voice call out to Bella. She turned around sighing.

"Avon" Bella said before the guy pulled Bella into a hug. I growled softly.

"That was great now let's talk about that tour next week" The guy Avon said before pulling Bella away from us.

"Well let's pack our stuff" Christy said to us.

"What?" Carlisle asked confused.

"You're coming with us too Bella won't leave without you guys. Besides who else is going to protect Bella when the crazy fans jump on stage" Christy said before walking off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Really don't care**

It's been a week since the small concert in the Mall. I'm officially going on tour but with Edward and Cullen's with me. We're currently getting on my bus with my name and face on it.

"Come on guys let's get on that bus" I said excitingly. Edward laughed and followed behind me the bus was big it had two sets of bunk beds in the back along with a bathroom. A table in the front and two couches on the sides. I sat on one of the couches while Carlisle started the bus. He was driving so that no one can see the Cullen's not sleeping

I slept for a few hours before I got hungry Esme had made me a tomato sandwich with soup and a glass of water. Emmett and Jasper were watching a game on the TV. Alice and Rose were looking at fashion magazine while Esme was beside Carlisle talking quietly. Edward was looking at me while I finish eating.

Hours passed when we reached Colorado. I would be performing in two hours. Christy barged inside the bus and pulled into this building where she had already set up. I took a quick shower and changed into black ripped jeans and a thin strapped grey tank top with lace flower designs on it. I also put on black gladiator heels. Christy curled my dark black hair in the front and braided my hair in the back into a long braid. I also put on a leather black jacket.

"WELCOME IZZY SWAN!" Morgan one of the stage help yelled out to the screaming fans.

**You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all**

**You started messing with my head until I hit a wall**

**Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known**

**That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**

'_I should have known that Jacob would ignore me once I walked away from him' _

**Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face**

**Cut to the part she broke your heart, and then she ran away**

**I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known**

**That I would talk, I would talk**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

I am so tired of people always thinking so little of me. I this point I really don't care what everyone thinks.

**Oh oh oh! I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

This part I danced with both my hands in the air. I brought both my hands together mimicking the stars and moon collide.

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh! I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh! I really don't care**

**I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you**

**You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you**

**Oh no, not anymore, oh no, not anymore**

**You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**

**Now if we meet out on the street I wont be running scared**

**I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air**

**And make you understand, and make you understand**

**You had your chance, had your chance**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh! I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh! I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh! I really don't care**

"GIVE IT UP FOR MY FRIEND TINA ROSE!" I screamed out the fans as my closet female artist come out singing her part of the song.

**Yeah, listen up**

**Hey, hey never look back**

**Dumbstruck boy, ego intact**

**Look boy, why you so mad**

I laughed as she pointed towards Edward and we twirled around together

**Second guessin', but shoulda hit that**

**Hey Izzy you picked the wrong lover**

**Shoulda picked that one, he's cuter than the other**

**I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster**

**Kick him to the curb, take a polaroid picture**

**But even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh! I really don't care**

**Even if the stars and moon collide**

**I never want you back into my life**

**You can take your words and all your lies**

**Oh oh oh! I really don't care**

**Oh oh oh! I really don't care **

Me and Tina both came together and held hands while we bowed as all the fans went crazy with excitement. We both hugged before she left backstage again.

"Thank you all for coming see ya'll in a few minutes" I said and walked backstage where Edward and Cullen's hugged me.

"That was beautiful, Love" Edward said kissing my forehead. Everyone nodded in agreement.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Warrior**

I kissed Edward briefly and walked towards my dressing room to get ready for my next song. I wrote it while Edward and the Cullen's were gone those months ago. Christy came in with me she helped me changed into this beautiful long black dress. It has lace patterns on the front of my shoulders and wraps around all over the back. The front part is just black with a little glitter seeing as its short in the front than in the back. Christy than started straightening my dark hair and leaving my short bangs on the side.

I quickly walked out the dressing room with Christy behind me. Morgan came out from one of the rooms as well. Tina was currently talking with some other staff.

"This is the most fun I've had in a long time" Alice bounced excitedly.

"For you it may be fun, but for me it's tiring." I muttered out before walking away. Morgan walked ahead of me.

"LET'S WELCOME IZZY AGAIN" All the fans screamed out excitingly. The lights dimmed and only a light shown in center stage.

**This is a story that I have never told**  
**I gotta get this off my chest to let it go**  
**I need to take back the light inside you stole**  
**You're a criminal**  
**And you steal like you're a pro**

**All the pain and the truth**  
**I wear like a battle wound**  
**So ashamed, so confused**  
**I was broken and bruised**  
_'My little sister, you're feeling all this pain from us and the fame' _Jasper thought

'_I will always protect you bell' _Emmett thought looking sad.

'_I won't make you dress up anymore if you feel uncomfortable' _Alice thought from jasper's arms.

**Now I'm a warrior**  
**Now I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me again**

**Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire**  
**You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar**  
**I've got shame, I've got scars**  
**That I will never show**  
**I'm a survivor**  
**In more ways than you know**  
_'My little girl all this pain isn't good for you' _Esme thought while sobbing in Carlisle's arms.

'_Baby girl I will shield you from this fame' _Carlisle thought tightening his hold on Esme.  
**Cause all the pain and the truth**  
**I wear like a battle wound**  
**So ashamed, so confused**  
**I'm not broken or bruised**

**'Cause now I'm a warrior**  
**Now I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me**

'_Bella you are annoying but I love you like that, and I'm sorry for all the hurt I've caused you' _Rosalie thought from Emmett's arms. 

**There's a part of me I can't get back**  
**A little girl grew up too fast**  
**All it took was once, I'll never be the same**  
**Now I'm taking back my life today**  
**Nothing left that you can say**  
**Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway**

All the fans at this point were taking out their phone's turning on their flashlights. They were waving their phone's side to side. I let a few tears loose.

**Now I'm a warrior**  
**I've got thicker skin**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**I'm stronger than I've ever been**  
**And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in**  
**I'm a warrior**  
**And you can never hurt me again**

'_My love I will always beg for your forgiveness, I will cherish you and spoil you the way you deserve' _Edward thought while nodding in Rosalie's apology. '_thank you'_ Edward mouth to her. I looked towards the crowd as I sang the words louder pouring my heart out to the fans. 

**No oh, yeah, yeah**

**You can never hurt me again**

As the last of the words faded, I sunk to my knees while the lights went out. I stood up and sped walked into Edward's waiting arm. I took off the mic as I sobbed while Edward whispered sweet words in my ear. Everyone else hugged both my and Edward. Everyone kissed my forehead and walked away to give me and Edward time alone.

"It's okay my love, everything will be okay as long as you have me" Edward said hugging me tightly.

"All this fame is getting to me again" I sobbed out loudly. "I don't know if I can do this for long"

"Love it's okay you're strong and brave" Edward said as he rocked us side to side.

I wiped my tears away and kissed Edward's cheek and walked with Christy and Morgan to my dressing room. I changed in grey high waisted jeans that were ripped on the knees, and a black metallic lace square neck top. I also put on these white heeled sneakers that had a random zipper on the side, I paired it with a black leather jacket.

I walked outside the dressing room and kissed Edward while I waved at the rest of the family. They were currently sitting in the couches in front of this flat screen that shows the crowd and myself when I'm on stage. I walked on stage along with some background dancers.

"HELLO EVERYONE, this is the last song for Colorado" The fans booed knowing it was the end of the concert.


End file.
